


Condolences

by kyochisas



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Misplaced AU, also sdr2 spoliers whoops, i'm making my own content shhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 15:36:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6991471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyochisas/pseuds/kyochisas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When it's revealed the students of Class 77 can go back to their normal lives, everyone is happy. Everyone except one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Condolences

When they had gotten the news, many of them were happy.

There was a chance, a slim one but a chance nonetheless, that the older students could wake up and continue their normal lives as living, breathing humans. All gathered around the computer as they heard the news, the room exploded into excited uproar, hugs and smiles of joy shared among all. All except one.

He didn’t want to say anything out of fear of looking selfish, nor did he want to join in the celebration out of fear of looking fake. So when the chance arose, he slipped away into the hall, taking the first right to enter his room and quietly shut the door behind him. Hand lingering on the doorknob for a second or two, he turned and rested his back against the door, before slowly sliding down sitting on the floor with his knees to his chest. One eye looked down, trying to blink away forming tears as if someone was going to jump out and catch him. His other eye was hidden behind drapes of bloody linen, though even then, it couldn’t cry, as it was beaten and bruised beyond recognition there was no hope of tears falling down that cheek again. Though that was a good thing, in a way.

Leon had made friends with the older class. He liked their company. They acted annoyed with him, sure, but he felt as if it wasn’t genuine with them. He felt loved. He felt like they really did like him. And although he didn’t want to say that he was sure his own class hated him for what he had done… that was how he felt. He didn’t want to, but the sinking feeling of being unwanted was like a cold grip, not unlike death, a chilling fear that stroked his back and grabbed at his neck making it difficult to breathe, and now his eyes were stinging with angry tears before he no longer could stop himself and slumped slightly forward, tugging at the sleeves clinging to opposite arms as if he was hugging himself, trying not to sob too loud. He didn’t want to be seen like this. If they all knew he was like this, they would hate him even more for being weak and helpless and-

Knock knock. He froze, swallowing the rest of the tears of self-hatred he had in him. “W-who is it?”  
“...Kuwata?”  
The voice was hard to recognize through the door, due to the pounding in his head caused by holding in his tears and the quiet sniffling he gave to stop himself from crying. But regardless, Leon didn't want anything to do with it. “...Go away.”  
The door was tugged on and pushed, but to no avail. “I will not. We have to talk.”  
“Why do we? There's nothing to talk about.”  
“There's more than you may think.”  
Leon didn't reply, only gritting his teeth as now he realized who was trying to coax him out. He felt the door shake for a second before hearing the quiet slide down - she was sat on the other side of the door, with no intention of leaving.

“...Shouldn't ya be celebrating?”  
“With the others? No. I… don't fit in well in loud environments.” She paused, quietly clicking her tongue. “Are you… hurt?”  
“Who, me? Nah, I’m… alright. Luckily. The headaches’ve stopped for now, and I think I’m over the flashbacks-”  
“While that's all well and good, that's… not what I mean.”  
“...Huh?”  
“What I meant to ask was… are you hurt… by the news?” She paused for a second or two. “I… witnessed your departure. Your posture was deflated, it lacked it's usually proudness… that only happens when you're hurt my something.”  
“...Ya’ve really noticed that much about me?”  
She laughed a little, and Leon heard her shuffle a little, as she brung her knees to her side, sitting on her ankles. “Indeed… how could I not? You… you are similar to my young master, in many ways.”  
“...Huh? Wait, me and Kuzu’re… similar?”  
“Yes… forgive me, but you both are quite easy to read. Like a book of emotions. I have much to learn about that. You also both are rather emotive, short tempered, quick to anger…” She had a slightly reminiscent tone. “...You and Kuzuryuu would be… friends.”  
Leon fell silent for a second or two, looking down. “...He wouldn't like me.”  
“And why not?”  
“I'm… not made to be friends with someone so… strong.”  
“...” Peko sighed slightly. “That would only make you closer, I think. He… lost someone important to him… and acted much the same as you.”  
“...”  
“He would… see himself in you… and would try to help you. That's what I would like to believe.”  
“.....”

“...Kuwata. If I leave. I… I will tell my young master about you. I will tell him everything you've done for me… that you were my friend.”  
“...Friend, Pekoyama?”  
“Yes. My friend. ...If anything, young master would like you for that.”  
Leon clicked his tongue, looking back to the door, blue eyes misting up again. “Pekoyama… promise me something.”  
“Yes, anything.”  
“Even two years, four years on… if ya do wake up… ya won't forget us, right? Ya won't forget… me?”  
“I…” She chuckled as if it was a joke he spoke of. “I would never want to anyway. I have no intention of forgetting your assistance any time soon, let alone ever.”


End file.
